Not a Simple Cat
by setterslsett
Summary: Mrs Figg seems to know more about Crookshanks.


Written for The Most in a Month Competition.  
Written for the Colors of the Rainbow Competition: Blue: Prompt #2 - Write about a character learning the truth about something.

Note: I got the idea of this story when I watched this video: Harry Potter Theory: Who Was Crookshanks Original Owner?  
-x-x-x-x-  
Mister Weasley stood in the door opening of the dining room and was making his way to the kitchen where his wife was. "Mrs Figg is coming today!", Arthur yelled to her, trying to get above the noise made by the Order members who were eating breakfast.

"Will she eat lunch here?", Molly asked just as loud. Meanwhile using her wand to guide a basket filled with slices of bread onto the table.

"Yes", Arthur sighed after finally reaching the kitchen counter. Relaxing a bit now he didn't have to speak so loud. "It's getting fuller everyday. Dumbledore is surely spreading the word", he smiled, looking around the room. Tonks was amusing the kids again by changing the size of her nose and colour of her hair. Remus and Sirius were talking and Snape was being his usual depressing self. The other order members were cheerily chatting with each other.

"He is recruiting quit a lot of people. But we'll need them".

Around 11.30 am the front door opened. Arabella Figg came inside as quiet as she could. She walked into the dark corridor and... knocked the troll-leg umbrella stand down. "MUDBLOODS! NASTY BURGLARS! BE GONE! GET OUT THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS..."

Remus came around the corner and ran to the painting, grabbing the crimson curtains on either side of the life-sized portrait. The painted woman's bloodshot eyes were wide open. Her pale skin stood out against her jet-black hair - the famous family colour. And foam formed at her mouth. Others came to help Remus and he was soon joined by Arthur and Arabella, together trying to close the curtain. "FILTHY HALF BLOODS! STAINS OF DISHONOUR! HOW DARE YOU INFEST THE HOME OF BLACKS!"

"Could you please SHUT UP!", Sirius walked to the portrait, sending his mother a glare he reserved especially for her. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE HOUSE YOU WERE BANNED FROM! YOU'RE NO BLACK". A final scream came from the portrait before the last of Blacks pulled the curtains shut. "And will everyone stop waking her up!" With those words and a last glare at the now closed curtains Sirius disappeared back into the house.

Mrs Figg, glad the portrait was silent now, turned around the corner and almost bumped into her neighbour - Harry-, a bunch of children with red hair and a girl with a cat in her arms. "Hello Mrs Figg. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. They had been upstairs when Sirius' mother started screaming and their curiosity had drawn them to the dining room, awaiting the new houseguest.

"I'm here to talk to…".

"What's wrong Mrs…" Harry stopped as he saw the woman's gaze rest on Crookshanks. He knew she loved cats, but couldn't think of a reason why she would be distracted by Hermione's monster... cat.

"Where did you find him? I've been looking for Fluffy for years!", Mrs Figg exclaimed. Startling the Hogwarts students. The young wizards and witches looked at each other, questioning the woman's sanity.

"Is she crazy?" Fred whispered to George, phrasing what they all were thinking.

"Probably", the other twin answered.

"I bought him in a pet store," Hermione answered cautiously, her words shutting the two up. She looked at Harry questioningly - asking with her eyes whether the brothers were right or not, but kept watching Mrs Figg from the corner of her eyes. Hermione didn't trust people when it came to her cat. Not with all the commentary they had about him.

Mrs Figg looked from Hermione to Harry and back. Seemingly confused. "Fluffy is your cat?" she pointed at Hermione. The group of children nodded. "When did you buy him?"

' _Should I tell her? She doesn't look crazy. But she does act like it. But she's Harry's neighbour, so she can't be crazy'_. Hermione heaved a sigh and answered: "Last year".

"And the cat had been in the shop for quite some time?" The woman interrogated Hermione.

"Yes. Why?" The words came out harder than intended, but Mrs Figg didn't seem to care.

"Because this cat used to be mine", the students looked baffled, "You see. I'm a dealer of cross-bred cats and kneazles. I've been for quite some time and…". She stopped at the uncomprehending faces of the children.

Hermione sighed and turned to her friends: "Kneazles are magical cat-like creatures. They have a high level of intelligence and have the ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. Kneazles are often interbred with other species, like cats". A realisation dawned upon her: "Is Crookshanks half kneazle?"

Mrs Figg nodded: "If that's what you're calling him now, then he certainly is. I sold him to your parents as a kitten", she looked at Harry, "I went to their house after they'd died, but Fluffy wasn't there. I assumed he'd ran away since I couldn't find his body".

"Wait. So Hermione's cat used to be my parents'?"

The squib nodded and looked at her watch. "But now I really need to go see Minerva. Nice to see you Harry and good to see that Fluffy has found himself a new home". With those words she walked through the kitchen, towards the living room.

Hermione and Harry watched her leave with open mouths. After the door had closed they turned towards each other. The other kids watching them. "So… Crookshanks used to be your's".

"No Hermione. He used to be my parents. Now, he's your cat".

They smiled at each other and with silence falling on the house like a charm they all went back upstairs.


End file.
